The invention refers to a hanging control device connected to the unit to be managed, specifically control switches or hanging control panels controlling hoisting gear, by means of a control line according to the genus of claim 1.
For example, hanging control devices in the form of hanging control panels are known from EP 0 592 795 A1 and DE-OS 26 03 409, which are used to control the up and down movement of hoisting gear located above an operator. The hanging control panels exhibit housings containing a series of switches. The switch housing's upper end is connected with the hoisting gear via a connecting cable. The connecting cable exhibits a sleeve containing an electrical control line to transmit control signals and strain relief in the form of a steel rope or a metal cable. Strain relief is used to absorb weight and traction forces, and the rope, or cable, is fastened at the top of the hoisting gear. Traction forces are created especially when an operator is pulling transversely on the switch housing in order to move the hoisting gear, which can be moved by means of a carrier. The switch housing may provide a respective handle for this purpose. On the other hand, the sleeve itself may also consist of solid plastic, so that, in addition, the operator may use it as a gripping component.
The disadvantage of known hanging control devices is that their lengths do not extend at all. It is only possible to shorten the cable, which is furthermore complex.
It is often attempted to get by with the chosen length of a connecting cable despite its more complex operability.